Willfully Misuderstood
by MandyC88
Summary: What if Elizabeth overheard more of Mr. Darcy's comments about her? What if she was determined to respond to each one? Is Mr. Darcy merely teasing her for his own perverse pleasure or is he being willfully misunderstood?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 **An Innocent Game**

How did we get to this point? It all had started out so innocently. I knew we were both stubborn, but I can't believe we took it so far! Marriage is a huge commitment you don't just enter into because you refuse to back down. I, Elizabeth Darcy, never knew myself until this moment. Riding in a carriage to London with my husband of 4 hours, in complete silence, avoiding eye contact, was not how I envisioned starting my marriage. I had dreams of being courted and falling in love with a worthy man who would cherish and adore me. I believed that only the deepest love could induce me to matrimony, yet here I sit in a carriage, the finest I have ever ridden in, pondering how everything could go so wrong. Oh, the wedding itself was beautiful, and we both played our parts masterfully, but this was never meant to be! I am married to Fitzwilliam Darcy. I couldn't help but shake my head as I watched the passing scenery through the carriage window. It really was a beautiful winter day. There was a light layer of snow covering the fields we passed, but it was gloriously sunny outside. I was thankful for the lap robe Mr. Darcy had provided, as well as the heated bricks at my feet. It was easy to observe God's beautiful creation and believe that none of the current events had transpired from the warm comfort of the carriage. I wasn't made for sadness, and I was beginning to become adept at pretending Mr. Darcy wasn't even there, or so I convinced myself.

It all started when I overheard a conversation between Miss Bingley and Mr. Darcy. It wasn't my intention to eavesdrop, but I couldn't help but hear them from my position just around the corner from where they were speaking. I distinctly heard Mr. Darcy say, "Your conjecture is totally wrong, I assure you. My mind was more agreeably engaged. I have been meditating on the very great pleasure which a pair of fine eyes in the face of a pretty woman can bestow." I'm not sure what precipitated this comment as I only overheard Mr. Darcy's response. My curiosity got the better of me and I stayed to listen a moment longer. Miss Bingley inquired as to who had inspired such reflections. I was never more shocked as when I heard Mr. Darcy answer, "Miss Elizabeth Bennet". I know not how the conversation carried on after that. In my great surprise I heard nothing around me and some how managed to find a secluded spot further away from the two of them where I could ponder what I had overheard.

Surely he was jesting! After calling me tolerable I knew better than to believe his comment to Miss Bingley. I'm sure they were somehow having a laugh at my expense, though Miss Bingley truly did not seem pleased with his response. What could it all mean? What game was he playing? I'd already noticed him listening in on my conversation with Colonel Foster and questioned him about it. His comment about my eyes was certainly a different kind of challenge though. If he could be bold I certainly could be equally so. I would never let that man intimidate me. I made my way over to my eldest sister Jane as a plan began to form in my mind.

"Jane will you walk with me to get some refreshments?" Jane politely excused herself from the ladies she had been speaking with. "I know that look Lizzy, what are you up to?"

"Jane, how could you suspect me of causing mischief in Sir Lucas's home?" I replied with just the right amount of umbrage.

"I know you Lizzy and I can tell you are strategizing some sort of plan though I know not what could have happened this evening that would require such."

"I will tell you all when we return home this evening, but for now I really need you to follow my lead and try not to appear too shocked by what I say." We walked over in the direction where Mr. Darcy was standing with an annoyed looking Miss. Bingley and I halted Jane just a few steps away with a hand to her arm.

"I understand what you are saying Jane but how can I think of such things with such a handsome face to meditate upon?"

"Whose face would that be sister?" Jane asked while blushing profusely as I knew she would.

"Why Mr. Darcy's of course." After I made my comment I engaged my arm with Jane's and began to walk across the room where Charlotte Lucas was speaking with my younger sister Mary. When we stopped walking Jane gave me a look of astonishment.

"We will speak tonight Jane", I told her quietly. We engaged in conversation with Charlotte and my sister as I began to surreptitiously look in Mr. Darcy's direction to see how my comment had been received. I immediately noticed his eyes upon me and if I'm not mistaken a look of satisfaction graced his face.

"What an impossible man! I know not why he started this game, but I am determined to win it."

When we arrived back at Longbourn that evening Jane could hardly wait until we were in our room to question me about my statement. I realized that even for me I had gone a bit far, but something about that man just provoked me to retaliate. If he wanted to say something shocking than surely it wasn't wrong to respond in equal measure.

"Lizzy are you truly so enamored with Mr. Darcy? What happened to make you change your mind? I certainly don't believe him wholly bad as you have claimed to, but this is quite a change in sentiment."

"Oh Jane, I am most certainly not enamored with Mr. Darcy, but he provoked me to say it! He told Miss Bingley that I was pretty and had fine eyes."

"Are you sure he wasn't just trying to compliment you? It sounds to me like Mr. Darcy had a change of heart after the Meryton Assembly and was just communicating with Miss Bingley what everyone else already knows is true. You are very pretty Lizzy, and it's only right that Mr. Darcy should notice it. Though it was very bold of him to say that to Miss Bingley."

"It was indeed bold and I believe he is just trying to toy with me. He believes himself superior and that he can say whatever he wants with impunity, but I will nor permit him to get away with it as I'm certain he is accustomed to doing."

"But Lizzy how could saying Mr. Darcy is handsome within his hearing do anything other than make him believe that you think he's attractive?"

"It's very simple Jane, Mr. Darcy didn't mean a word he said to Miss Bingley. You can't convince me otherwise when he has already given his assessment of my looks. My only intent was to show Mr. Darcy that he didn't have the upper hand in this matter, and i will not be trifled with."

"Lizzy, I truly believe Mr. Darcy was just stating his honest opinion, but we will see what comes of your statements the next time we meet."

We both laid down and I couldn't help the feeling that this was just the beginning of Mr. Darcy's challenge and I was determined to meet him word for word in this verbal swordplay of his.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Could Elizabeth Be Wrong?

When Lizzy awoke early the next morning the events of the previous evening came rushing back to her. She immediately blushed recalling what she had said in Mr. Darcy's hearing. How could she have called him handsome! It certainly wasn't an untrue statement. It was a shame such a handsome face was attached to such an arrogant man, but what if Jane was right? What if he was sincere in his compliment and she had misjudged him? It wasn't like Lizzy to feel such a passionate dislike for someone she hardly knew. She thought that perhaps she had been unfair and resolved to be more open minded the next time she had occasion to observe Mr. Darcy. With that settled in her mind she began to ready herself for the day.

Several days later a footman delivered a note for Miss Bennet; it came from Netherfield, and the servant waited for an answer. Mrs. Bennet's eyes sparkled with pleasure, and she was eagerly calling out while her daughter read, "Well, Jane, who is it from? What is it about? What does he say? Well, Jane, make haste and tell us; make haste, my love."

"It is from Miss Bingley," said Jane, and she read aloud.

My Dear Friend – If you are not so compassionate as to dine today with Louisa and me we shall be in danger of hating each other for the rest of our lives, for a whole days tete-a-tete between two women can never end without a quarrel. Come as soon as you can on the receipt of this. My brother and the gentlemen are to dine with the officers. Yours ever,

Caroline Bingley

"Dining out," said Mrs. Bennet, "that is very unlucky."

"Can I have the carriage?" said Jane.

"No, my dear, you had better go on horseback, because it seems likely to rain; and then you must stay all night."

"That would be a good scheme," said Elizabeth, "if you were sure they would not offer to send her home."

"Oh, the gentlemen will have Mr. Bingley's chaise to go to Meryton; and the Hursts have no horses to theirs."

"I had much rather go in the coach."

Jane's request fell on deaf ears, and so she was obliged to go on horseback to Netherfield. Mrs. Bennet's hopes were answered as shortly after Jane left it began to rain hard. Her sisters were uneasy for her, but her mother was delighted.

Breakfast was scarcely over the next morning when a servant from Netherfield brought the following note for Elizabeth:

My Dearest Lizzy – I find myself very unwell this morning, which, I suppose, it is to be imputed to my getting wet through yesterday. My kind friends will not hear of my returning home till I am better. Mr. Jones – therefore do not be alarmed if you should hear of his having been to me – and excepting a sore throat and headache there is not much the matter with me.

Yours, etc.

After reading the note aloud to her family, Elizabeth was determined to go to her. As the carriage was not to be had, and she was no horsewoman, she set out on foot. Catherine and Lydia, two of her younger sisters, set out with her to go as far as Meryton.

Elizabeth was in a hurry to make it to her sister and so took little note of the wet fields and puddles she was required to pass through in order to make it to Netherfield. She was shown into the breakfast parlor where all were assembled except for Jane. Her appearance caused much surprise.

"How is my sister?" she asked the room at large after the proper greetings were exchanged. Upon hearing the answer she was glad to be taken immediately to Jane to she her condition for herself. Miss Bingley left them together and Elizabeth began to tend to Jane in the hopes of relieving her of her discomfort.

Elizabeth did not quit her room all day, but at 3 o' clock felt that it was time for her to return home. As her intentions were made to Miss Bingley, Jane expressed such concern that she invited Elizabeth to remain at Netherfield for the present. This offer she gladly accepted.

At half past six that evening Elizabeth was summoned to dinner. After the meal she planned to return directly to Jane and excused herself to do exactly that. On her way back to Jane's chambers she realized she had forgotten her shawl and so returned to the others to retrieve it. As she was in the hall preparing to enter the room she heard Mr. Bingley saying, ..."Her dirty petticoat quite escaped my notice." Elizabeth immediately knew they were speaking of her and so hesitated to enter.

"You, observed it, Mr. Darcy, I am sure," said Miss Bingley; "and I am inclined to think that you would not wish to see your sister make such an exhibition."

"Certainly not."

Elizabeth had resolved to be open minded, but it was obvious her first assessment was correct. She heard the disdain in his voice and knew she must confront him. She wasn't ashamed of her actions. She would certainly have done much more for her most beloved sister had it been required.

"I perceive that I don't meet your exacting standards, Mr. Darcy," Elizabeth said as she entered the room. "If my care for my sister has somehow offended your sensibilities I pray that you would forgive me," she continued mockingly.

"Miss Elizabeth, though it is true I would not wish my sister to do as you have done I certainly am not offended by your actions," Mr. Darcy replied succinctly. He had the look of a man who thought himself correct, but he looked at her with a penetrating stare as if asking her to understand him.

"Miss Elizabeth, your care for your sister does you much credit!" Mr. Bingley interjected, "I am pleased you are here to aid Miss Bennet and I am sure Caroline would also like to be of help if at all possible."

"Certainly, Charles, I am happy to help with Miss Bennet's care," responded Miss Bingley.

"Thank you for your kind words, Mr. Bingley, I came to retrieve my shawl and as I now have it I hope you will excuse me to go tend to Jane." Elizabeth said and then departed for Jane's room.

Jane was doing very poorly and Elizabeth would not quit her till quite late in the evening. She longed to share what she had overheard with Jane, but didn't want to upset her so purposed to wait until she was feeling better to share all that had transpired. With Jane resting Elizabeth felt that she should go downstairs and spend a short time with her hosts. She brought a book along to amuse herself and on entering the drawing room she found the whole party playing at loo. As she had entered the room quietly, and they were quite intent on playing their game, they didn't notice her presence at first.

"If they had uncles enough to fill all Cheapside," cried Bingley, "it would not make them one jot less agreeable."

"But it must very materially lessen their chance of marrying men of any consideration in the world," replied Mr. Darcy.

"Thank you for your honest assessment of my and my sister's marriage prospects. It's so kind of you to lower yourself to consider the concerns of my humble family," Elizabeth said with barely concealed anger.

"Miss Bennet pray forgive my words if you were offended," Mr. Darcy said with a look of shock while standing immediately. The tips of his ears were red and Elizabeth took a small amount of pleasure in seeing that she had slightly discomposed him.

In an effort to smooth the tension in the room Mr. Bingley invited her to play with them, but she declined citing her intention to return shortly to Jane. Elizabeth settled onto a sofa and began to read her book begging the time to pass more quickly so she could return to Jane and leave _that man's_ presence. There was now no doubt that she had rightly understood Mr. Darcy's pride and his disdain for her family and her in particular.

The conversation turned to the requirements for an accomplished woman and Elizabeth turned her ear to the conversation as she was sure Mr. Darcy would have an interesting opinion on this matter if he would deign to give it.

"No one can be really esteemed accomplished who does not greatly surpass what is usually met with," said Miss Bingley. "A woman must have a thorough knowledge of music, singing, drawing, dancing, and the modern languages to deserve the word; and besides all this, she must possess a certain something in her air and manner of walking, the tone of her voice, her address and expressions, or the word will be but half deserved."

"All this she must possess," added Darcy, "and to all this she must yet add something more substantial, in the improvement of her mind by extensive reading."

"That's a very definitive definition, Mr. Darcy, and would you consider any of the ladies in this room accomplished?" Elizabeth asked with a look of challenge on her face.

"I pride myself on being truthful even when it's difficult, and so I will answer your question. You must have perceived that my comment about extensive reading was directed towards you as you obviously take great pleasure in reading. At the risk of possibly offending the other ladies in the room, I will only say that you, Miss Elizabeth, are certainly an accomplished young lady." Mr Darcy quickly bowed and departed the room after his statement.

Elizabeth was bewildered by Mr. Darcy's comment, and as the other ladies didn't seem best pleased with her at the moment, she also departed to check on Jane. What did he mean by insulting her at one moment and complimenting her the next? If his goal was to unsettle her he had certainly accomplished it. As she saw it the score was two to one for the day and she had the upper hand, but she was exhausted from today's match and could only pray that tomorrow there might be a cease fire so she had a chance to regroup and attempt a more offensive strategy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 **A Friendly Gesture**

When Elizabeth returned to Jane's room to see how she was feeling she seemed to be resting comfortably. Elizabeth dismissed the maid for the evening with the intention of staying with Jane for the night. It wasn't until a couple of hours later that Elizabeth began to be concerned. Jane's skin was on fire. Her fever seemed to be climbing higher and higher. She had begun to thrash about in her bed and Elizabeth knew that she needed help. Being a guest at Netherfield certainly had it's difficulties at this moment. She hated to disturb her hostess, but Jane was in dire need of attention. She pulled the chord for the servant but knew that it would take longer than usual for her to come, as surely the maid was asleep in her bed. The clock was slowly moving forward but help had yet to arrive. Elizabeth resolved that she would go to Miss Bingley's room and solicit help directly from her. As she left Jane's room and stepped out into the corridor she observed Mr. Darcy coming up the stairs. She was surprised to see him up in the middle of the night but her greatest feeling was relief at finding someone who could summon help.

"Mr. Darcy, I beg you would sent someone to fetch Mr. Jones. My sister's fever is very high and I fear she is beginning to be delirious."

"Miss Elizabeth, certainly I will send someone to fetch Mr. Jones and I will summon a maid to help you presently." Mr. Darcy quickly descended the stairs in search of help, and Elizabeth returned to her sister's side.

"Praise the Lord Mr. Darcy was there when I answered the door my dear Jane. He is getting help and you shall feel better soon," Elizabeth said trying to sooth Jane's distress. Elizabeth continued to apply a damp cloth to Jane's body in an attempt to cool her over heated skin as she waited for help to arrive. The maid appeared within five minutes with fresh water and towels to bathe Jane with. It was more than an hour before Mr. Jones arrived. He examined Jane with Elizabeth and the maid present.

"What can we do for my sister's present relief?" asked Elizabeth.

"I shall have the maid prepare some willow bark tea, and we must continue to cool her skin. I'm afraid I've had two other cases which were very similar in the tenant's cottages. I hate to distress you but I feel you must be prepared, my other two patients didn't make it," Mr. Jones said very solemnly.

Elizabeth was overwhelmed by this news and quickly left Jane's bed chamber to go into the hall in the hopes of regaining her composure so she could properly tend to Jane.

"Jane will make it! She must!" said Elizabeth emphatically into what she thought was the empty hall.

"The news must be distressing indeed, Miss Elizabeth. Shall I send for my physician in town?" asked Mr. Darcy.

"Mr. Darcy! I didn't expect to find you out here. Jane is not doing well at all. What shall I ever do without her? Surely she will pull through. I would much appreciate it if you would send for your physician. Anything we can do to help Jane must be done!"

"I shall sent a servant to fetch him but unfortunately the earliest we could expect him is midday tomorrow. I will ensure he is here as soon as possible."

"You show great concern and care for my sister sir. I hardly know what to make of it, but I am extremely grateful for your care."

"Miss Elizabeth I know now is certainly not the time, but I know not when we might have another moment of privacy together and I must clarify something, my honor demands it. I am aware you have overheard some of my comments. You are most certainly more than tolerable to me and I do indeed believe that you have fine eyes and I do regard you as an accomplished woman. My other statements where also true, however, I do believe your connections will prevent you from marrying a man of much consequence and I would not have my sister walk three miles through the mud, though I admire you for doing so. I tell you these things for three reasons. First, I believe you are a worthy woman who is to be admired. Second, as a man of consequence I must be careful where I raise expectations I cannot meet. Third, I hope that we can be friends. I enjoy your lively wit and admire your loyalty to those you care for."

"Mr. Darcy, I hardly know what to make of your statements at this present moment. I appreciate your honesty and will endeavor to take this new knowledge into consideration. I will say that anyone who would endeavor to help my sister, Jane, I would willingly call a friend. I must return to Jane immediately and pray as I have never done before that the Lord would spare her this night."

"I will pray as well," Mr. Darcy said as he bowed and made his way down the hall.

Elizabeth continued to sit with her sister and do all that Mr. Jones had said to provide her relief. She managed to get Jane to take some tea, and though she stopped thrashing, her skin was still very hot. It brought great relief when the physician arrived from London. He brought with him a special mixture of herbs that he said he had found much success using with previous patients with similar ailments. The physician administered the medicine and insisted that Miss Elizabeth get some rest as she was in danger of becoming ill herself. Under protest, Elizabeth returned to her own room and laid down but told the maid to wake her immediately if Jane should need her.


End file.
